Bob Ross
|origin = Forces|species = Daemon|age = 520,000|occupation = Artist (Disguise) Soul collector |affiliation = Xuriah D'arcmast'r|powers/skills = Demonic powers Flight Art skills Able to imprison people in his personal pocket dimension via paintings |hobby = Painting Trapping people in his paintings |goals = To tap as many people on his pocket dimension through his paintings so he could feed on their souls (failed) Kill Master Mueller for imprisoning him in in Hell (failed) To fill his bargain with the Devil|crimes = Attempted murder Destruction Grand theft animarum Serial killings |type_of_villain = Demonic Egotist}} Bob Ross, real name Bobarossu, is a villain in the comedy comic book series Forces. He is a egotistical, selfish, and evil demon from Hell who disguise himself as an artist as a way to trap people in his own pocket dimension through his paints so that he could feed on their souls. He serves as the archenemy to Master Mueller who acts as his most hated foe. History Pior to Forces The daemon known as Bobarossu emerges during the day humanity invented art. Using this to his advantage, the daemon Bobarossu would make paintings of his victims as a way to imprison them in his own personal pocket dimensions so he could feed on their souls. He been doing this for about 200 years until he encounter the great Master Mueller. Being challenged on who is the better artist, Bobarossu arrogantly accepted it knowing that if he wins he gets Master Mueller's soul. But if he loses he has to return to the depths of Hell where he was spawn from. He however lost the challenge and was banished to the deepest fiery pit of Hell itself where he is condemned to be locked up with the other demons who failed on defeating a mortal as it is very disgraceful amongst demons. Bobarossu sworn revenge on Master Mueller and is hell bent on finding him so that he could take his soul. Forces In the very first episode/issue, a picture of Bob Ross is shown nailed to a wall with numerous knives carved through it. he first make his appearance in episode three where he finally broke free from prison through the evil mastermind, Xuriah D'arcmast'r. Personality Bob Ross is a very egotistical demon who see himself as the greatest artist on the face of the planet and dismisses his sworn foe as a true artist. He is also very arrogant, short tempered, deceitful, and vengeful. He is hellbent on finding Master Mueller s that he could take his soul for him to torture before he devour him whole. He is extremely homicidal, spiteful, vain, self-centered, stubborn, grouchy, bitter, and has time where he wins like a little child. Though he has some honor despite being a master of lies as he does agree on taking Master Mueller's challenge as well as having a somewhat begrudgingly respect towards him. He has some admiration towards art as he does take certain joy in his paintings. He also has a TV show on how to paint called The Joy of Painting. He has some sort of god like complex where he sees himself as more artistic and BETTER than everyone. He is your stereotypical large ham, and constantly screaming at people and yelling at children if they don't try hard enough to paint Gallery Trivia * The demon Bob Ross was inspired by BrandonDarOne47's teacher's distaste towards Bob Ross. * There was actually a theory that the real life Bob Ross is a serial killer and the paintings were actually hints of where he hid the bodies. * His nemesis, Master Mueller, has the tendency to make up stories of how he defeated Bob Ross instead of telling what really happened Category:Armored Studios villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Demons Category:Archenemy Category:Collector of Souls Category:Murderer Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Nemesis Category:Parody/Homage Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Creator Category:Dark Forms Category:Mischievous Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Con Artists Category:Comedy Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Sadists Category:Fictionalized Category:Hypocrites Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Satanism Category:Power Hungry